Various techniques pertaining to a fuel injection method, an intake control method and a structure of an intake port have been developed and have been applied to a vehicle in order to improve engine efficiency.
Among the various techniques, as a method for improving efficiency of a vehicle engine, a method in which fuel ingredients have a constant concentration in a mixer by improving the performance of mixing air and fuel that flow into a combustion chamber has been developed, and the combustion efficiency of an engine may be increased by quickening an ignition time.
Particularly, in order to improve the performance of mixing air and fuel, an injection variable such as the injection time or pattern of an injector may be controlled to induce swirling, whereby ignition is stimulated and combustion efficiency may be improved.
Here, swirling indicates that intake air flowing in a combustion chamber forms eddies that rotate along a circumference of a combustion chamber. Due to the swirling intake air, the performance of mixing the intake air and fuel in the combustion chamber is improved and combustion efficiency may be improved.
Also, when fuel is injected by the injection nozzle of an injector arranged in an intake port side, if the fuel injected by the injector adheres to the flow path of the intake port, this may adversely affect the fuel efficiency of an engine. Therefore, the prevention of the adhesion of fuel is important in improving the efficiency of an engine.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.